1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting an animal, and more particularly, to a floor mat made of an elastic material intended for covering floor surfaces in animal housing facilities and trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floor mats of rubber, or similarly elastic materials, are known for use in stables. Such floor mats have been made of a solid sheet of rubber and are provided with indentations on lower surface thereof. Examples of such floor mats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,185 issued to Karlsson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,926 issued to Stockal. Although these designs achieve the objective of providing floor mats for animals, they fail to provide a desirable amount of durability, comfort and traction for the animal.